Alphabet Challenge: G is for GANYMEDE
by toobeauty
Summary: A handsome General and his dream ...


Title: G is for GANYMEDE.

Author: too_beauty

Feedback: yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion. Some gods in Olympus.

Rating: PG

Category: Historical AU.

Disclaimer: I don't know the people involved; A&H belonged to themselves and to History, if not Phai would be among us, living under my "protection".

No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

The night was turning into dawn when a very tired Hephaestion rolled on his side, outstretched his left arm and found a warm spot next to him, he caressed the place and went back to Morpheus's arms.

***** Flashback

He was really enjoying his sleep, after being gone for nearly two months, building some new fortifications in the borders of this ever-growing empire, he got back yesterday, with the last lights of Helios. As soon as he arrived, he was abducted by a very ardent Alexander and taken directly to their chamber, where a hot bath was waiting for him.

The king himself took care of his body, lathering new sandal soap over his tired frame and washing his long hair while caressing his scalp. When the bath was over, Alexander took him and wrapped in a soft towel while drying him gently. The golden man made his lover sit on a stool and he sat behind him and with an ebony comb, he disentangled the knots of his hair while leaving butterfly kisses over his shoulders, his nape and earlobes. The general was nearly dozing when Alexander finished with his task, performed so sweetly that he didn't realize when it was over. Hephaestion yawned loudly and that made his king laugh, it was the first clear and cheerful one since that were apart.

"Come on, love, you are nearly asleep on your feet" and saying that he helped him up.

"Shall you stay with me tonight, Xander?" he asked whispering.

"Of course, Phai, there's nowhere else where I want to be" he answered kissing his lips.

To Hephaestion's surprise, Alexander took him, bridal way, and set him on their soft bed; he retrieved some scented oil from a vial and massaged the brunette's tired muscles. Hephaestion purred as a cat and stirred his body to his full length. Alexander took out the towel and a very naked Hephaestion was resting on his stomach, breathing slowly and deeply. The king couldn't believe his eyes, the man was in his late thirties and he hasn't lost his beauty, but he had to agree that he wasn't as beautiful as he was in his teen years, but he was by far, the most handsome man in the army nowadays. The years had been good with him but according to Hephaestion, it was his love the force which kept him healthy and handsome.

Alexander knew that he couldn't ask anything from his general tonight so he curled himself behind his lover, entwining their legs and arms and it was very difficult to say where one body began and the other ended.

An hour or so later, Alexander felt soft lips over his, he opened his eyes slowly and was drowned into two blue-violet pools of love and lust. The pressure on his lips grew a bit more and they were set apart, giving the welcome to a busy tongue which covered the whole of his mouth. His general was really awake and his body was more than awake too, completely aroused and ready for some action. The two men loved each passionately, taking each other more than once and when Eos was painting the sky pink, the sated couple fell into a deep sleep.

***********End of flashback

Alexander, accustomed to get up with the first sun rays, opened his eyes and saw the handsome man sleeping by his side and thinking how much he loved him and how much he missed him when they were apart, and made himself the promise of not letting him go for a long, long time. He was a bit hungry and decided that he would go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, he wanted to do it himself because it was another way to tell his Phai how much he loved him. He decided to move slowly so that he didn't wake his lover up but he could also see that Hephaestion was really asleep.

Hephaestion was having one of those rare dreams; he was a young boy, looking after some sheep in the countryside, near Mount Ida, when he suddenly saw an eagle flying in circles around his head; the bird had a majestic flight and Hephaestion looked at it for a long time. He decided to sit on a boulder nearby and took out a scroll he had in his sheep skin bag; he was again reading about his hero Patroclus and his lover Achilles and it was not the first time that he was daydreaming about those two, being a young man, he had recently discovered how people looked at him, especially elder men and women but he was oblivious to his own beauty; he was really looking for love, not just mere pleasure.

Hephaestion was completely absorbed by his reading so he didn't realize a man was walking towards his way; he was tall, strong, with shinny blonde hair and clear eyes, but what called his attention was his look; it was the one belonging to a man older than his age and full of knowledge.

The man approached and sat beside Hephaestion without muttering a word. The brunette youth looked at him but didn't know id he should speak or not.

The man asked:

"What are you doing here, on your own?"

"I am taking care of that flock of sheep" Hephaestion answered him.

"You are too beautiful to do that, come with me and I will give you the world."

"Who are you?" asked Hephaestion feeling a bit nervous.

"Don't you know me? Haven't you seen my eagle?" he asked a bit angry.

"I saw an eagle, but what does it mean?"

"It means this" and saying that the man changed into the eagle and took Hephaestion above the sky, towards Mount Olympus.

Hephaestion couldn't believe his eyes, he was there, in the house of the Olympics and all of them were greeting him warmly. Some of them sighed loudly while others, especially the goddesses, giggled.

"You will be living among us, from now on, and your name will be Ganymede", Zeus told him.

"But don't want to live here, I want to go back to my home and to my lover." Hephaestion replied bitterly.

"You don't have a lover and you will never have" Zeus warned him.

"He is just a child, my brother, leave him alone." Hades said.

"NO, I won't leave him alone after all the time I had been waiting for him to grow up and turned into this fine man. But I won't pressure you; you can be our cupbearer and get accustomed to the idea. I will also gift you with immortality". Zeus said more calmly.

"If that is your desire" said a very sad Hephaestion.

Hephaestion was given a sort white chiton with gold embroideries, an aqua marine pendant to rival his eyes and sandals made of threads of gold.

Everybody was happy, except Hera, Zeus's consort who really hated him and didn't miss any opportunity to make him suffer.

Days went by and Zeus was getting a bit anxious because his new Ganymede hadn't shown any interest in sharing his bed and became his lover, so he decided to force him take a decision; but what Zeus didn't know was that Hera had planned something different, she had asked his heroic Achilles to look for a fine mortal to be this Ganymede's partner, so Zeus, being defeated by a mere mortal, would take Hephaestion's life and her problem would be solved.

Achilles went down to earth and looked for months until he found a young stocky man, with golden hair and two coloured eyes, with a quick mind and a big heart, who was also looking for real love to feel his life complete. When the search was over, Achilles went back to Hera and told her about his discoveries. So the goddess started her plan, whispering into Hephaestion's ear his lover-to be's name, she also whispered him some bogus memories and after some weeks, she could see her results, Hephaestion blushed whenever she whispered that name, his eyes became blurred with love and desire and Zeus was getting really furious about this situation because the sweet and surmise youth had turned into a stubborn one, who tended to send him away whenever the father of the Olympics got a bit amorous.

One night, Zeus, fed up of this long waiting, entered his Ganymede's room and pinned him onto the cot, the young brunette started to kick and throw blows in his direction while shouting loudly:

"Don't touch me, I am only Alexander's" and he repeated this as a mantra.

Suddenly two strong arms shook him and Hephaestion woke up with tears in his blue baby eyes.

"Calm down, my love, it was just a dream" Alexander said while caressing his wet cheek.

"A horrible dream, Zeus wanted to rape me and turned me into is lover and I couldn't …" Hephaestion retold his dream with his voice full of angst.

"That's fine, Phai but if that was the way you were fighting Zeus to come back to me, I am really proud of you" the young king said, trying to get his lover's calm back.

"Don't tease me, Xander, you know I wouldn't change what we have for anything in this world." Hephaestion assured him with his eyes full of love.

"I know, Phai, I know but let me say that I also understand why Zeus wanted you as his lover and cupbearer" he said winking at him.

"Get ready, your breakfast is waiting for you at the balcony" Alexander said while keeping in mind to sacrifice two white bulls to Zeus, just in case the god decided to make his dream come true.


End file.
